As The Moon Continues To Shine
by AnimeFantasyDreamer01
Summary: Everything and Everyone was burned to the ground and 2 survivers were still living on, when the guardian of the moon came down to earth giving all of it's powers to one of the survivers what would become of them. Read to find out more!


**Okay! Hey there ppls It's me AnimeFantasyDreamer01 (for short: AFD-chan *looks at the abbriviation* Okay looks weird) Yeah my second story and a new ver. of The Moonlight Dragon Princess and this is only the first chp and currently writing some other stories with first chapters. Right now I have 4 stories, 2 already have the first chaps and 2 still in progress. But enough with this little note R&R pls!.**

Full summary: Everything and Everyone was burned to the ground and 2 survivers were still living on, when the guardian of the moon came down to earth giving all of it's powers to one of the survivers what would become of them. Now meet the two survivers Yue Kimihiro and her caretaker Mira Midori, follow along with Yue on her times as a ninja of Konoha with her team and teammates as they face many trials along the way till the end.

"talking"

_thoughts_

_

* * *

_

**Opening song: Wake up world- Chiko ace**

* * *

Fires burning wildly everywhere in sight, a war goes on leaving countless dead bodies in a pool of their own blood.

Many innocent people scream as they were murdered without hesitation. A widow queen helps aid her people with an army and her magic, but somehow she was very weak and was defeated easily. She manage to use the last drop of her powers to transport 4 of her children to a safe place. After the one night war ended everything left was turned to ashes.

At a clear blue lake a soft cry was heard, a young girl about the age of 5 laying on the ground covered in a crimson liquid. She shifted her head a tiny bit and saw the families care taker and her 'older sister' figure Mira Midori unconscious just a few feet from her.

The young girl then warily looked up at the blood red moon, thinking she got to see something beautiful when she goes and parts with this world. Suddenly a bright light shown from the moon; beamed in front of her and she saw a dragon like figure.

The dragon was pure white with a faint tint of gold in the scales, kind of resembling a moon.

"What a pity; a beautiful land turn into a wasteland all in one night." The little girl gazed upon the dragon wondering who it was, "Hmm I see 2 survivors and this little one is still conscious, your will is indeed very strong." the white dragon said. _What are you _thought the small girl "What am I you ask, well little one I will tell you that I'm one of the mystic beasts of the world and I'm known as Kirumaru guardian of the moon.

The girl's eyes widen just a tiny bit when hearing this

_A mystic beast here, right in front of my very eyes! _"Let me tell you something little one, my time is almost up here in this world since it has been 2,000 years. I must find a successor worthy to pass on my powers too, and I have chosen that you will be that successor." _Me a s- successor but I can't I'm not strong enough nor am I worthy of being a mystic beast's successor! _

As Kirumaru listen on her thoughts he leaned his head down to her ear and whispered "Do not fret little one I will do everything in my power to heal you and this land to, but as I restore this land I cannot restore the innocents that have been taken from here. And rest assured your mother and loved ones reside within the wind." And as those words were said everything around the young girl was engulfed by a bright white light and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Blue eyes open up as the sun rays shined threw the curtains of her window, _It was just a dream _"Yue-sama are you awake yet?" A young red-haired woman asked "Ah, Mira yes I just woke up and I'll get ready soon, start breakfast without me." "Yes of course ojo-sama[1]" Mira bowed as she went out of the room and into the kitchen making breakfast.

As Yue got up she headed for the bathroom thinking about that dream she had, _it has been a long time since that dream showed up. _As she was finishing up she put on a silverish-grey kimono top, black knee-length leggings with a light grey skirt over them, black Chinese slippers, and she made sure that the bandages on her left leg was tightly secured.

As she walked out of the bathroom she couldn't help notice the smell of something being burnt.

Yue calmly headed for the kitchen in a fast pace and saw that nearly half the food was burnt nearly to a crisp "O-Ojo-sama hontoni gomenozai!" "Mira…what happen here?" Yue said as her bangs shadowed her eyes and with an irritable aura around her. Mira shrunk back knowing she was about to get an earful, "Um…well I can explain!" "No, it's okay there's still some good food left we'll just eat that and save the rest for later." "

O-Ojo-sama does this mean-" "Yes Mira I forgive you…for now anyways, but _**do something like this again and I would personally give you hell**_. Now do you understand Mira~" "H-Hai ojo-sama, I'll be more careful next time." "Don't worry Mira I'm not mad anymore, but since I'm going to be late soon so I'll just skip for today." With that said Yue left the house and on her way to the academy, and she faintly felt her caretaker's soul leaving her body.[2]

* * *

*Somewhere in the distance*

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" "Hehehe not a chance!" "You're going to pay for what you done to the Hokage's faces!"

* * *

*At the Academy*

Once Yue got to the academy (surprisingly on time) she took a seat next to her friend Hinata Hyuga. "Ohayo Hinata-chan!" "O-ohayogozaimaz Yue-chan how are you." "I'm doing very good thank you for asking Hinata." "O-oh t-that's good to h-hear." Hinata said stuttering a few times. Yue just lightly chuckled at her friend, wondering when she will grow out of her shyness.

**(me: SHE WILL IN-*gets hit with a frying pan* Yue: There will be no spoilers and stop breaking the fourth wall! Me: *mumbles* f'n abusive oc *gets hit again*)**

* * *

*some odd minutes later*

_Hmmm class has already started and still no sign of Iruka-sensei, it's not like him to keep us waiting like this _

and if on cue Iruka-sensei came through the door dragging poor Naruto behind him. "Alright class I apologized of coming to class late and since Naruto decided to goof off today, we're having a little review test today." Iruka said with a taunting tone in his voice.

Cry's of disagreement were all heard throughout the classroom, _I don't see what the big deal about this it's just a little review what harm could it do to you people and to believe these people what to become ninjas _

Everybody got into a line and got through the whole thing at ease, up next was a boy named Sasuke Uchiha who also pass then a girl named Sakura Haruno also passed acting all girly as she asked the raven haired boy on how she did.

Right after her it was Naruto's turn; he first started the hand signs of the jutsu until he transformed into a naked girl in resulted Iruka-sensei flying backwards with a nosebleed. "Hehehe, how'd you like that I called that my sexy justu!" In the end he got yelled at by Iruka-sensei, _What a perverted teacher we have, but that's to be expected from men _Yue thought as she sweat dropped from the sight.

* * *

*The next day*

Today was the day, the day that everyone has been waiting for and that day is the genin test.

"Okay Yue Kimihiro you may begin when ready." "Okay then." taking a deep breath and nervously making the handsign "Shadow clone jutsu." _**Poof**_, opening one of her eyelids she took a look beside her to see a good clone of her "Like that sensei." "Very good, congratulations you pass."

As the day went on everybody passed their test as a full-fledged genin, well except for one who distance himself from the rest.

"Yue-sama congratulations on becoming a genin." "Thank you very much Mira." Yue said happily smiling at her caretaker she notice her friend Naruto from the corner of her eyes on a swing under a shaded tree looking over at the rest who passed happily sharing their achievement with their parents.

His eyes showing sadness and loneliness as he continues watching them, Yue smiled sadly at him and walked on over to where he is. "Hey Naruto are you alright." The blond boy took notice of his white haired friend and put on a forced smile, "Hey Yue! Yeah I'm okay no need to worry about me!" Yue noticed his false cheerfulness frowning a bit from it and from the whispers of the crowd.

"Hey look over there." one said "Hm, oh yea its that Naruto person and that white haired freak Yue." another one said with a tone of disgust twisted in those words, "I heard that he is the only one that didn't pass the test." "Well it's a good thing to who knows what would of happen if he did, it could be dangerous if-" "Shhhh, be quiet we're not suppose to talk about that."

Ignoring everything they said Yue smiled warmly at him, "Don't listen to them Naruto I just know that you will pass the test next time, just have some faith in yourself and when that times comes I'll treat you to as much ramen as you like okay!" "Thanks Yue you're a good friend you know that." Naruto said with a small smile on his face "Yeah I know, I mean what would you do without me. Oh, hey I have to go now I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Without a response from him Yue had already left with her caretaker by her side.

* * *

-With Yue and Mira- (Yue's p.o.v.)

I sighed for what seems to be the 20th time since the walk home, "Ojo-sama is something bothering you?" Mira asked worrying I gave her a reassuring smile and shook my head.

"No everything is fine, is just that I'm just worried about Naruto that's all." "Hmm I'm sure he'll be fine ojo-sama he can take care of himself."

"I hope so Mira, if not I want you to go and watch him tonight because I don't feel like dealing with it myself and I have a feeling that something big would happen to him tonight." "Hai ojo-sama is there anything else you need done." "No that would be all Mira were already home." I said as I took a step inside the house and went to the kitchen (which is now sparkly clean by the way) to get started on dinner.

* * *

**Ending song: Reason- Nami Tamaki**

* * *

[1]- ojo-sama (or however you spell it) means m'lady I think

[2]- If you seen in some anime or manga that whenever a person is scared or something like that the you see the ghost of their souls. I think it goes like that?

**So I see by now if u are reading this then that means u have read the story and now it's time to review it! I wonder if this was good enough and I know I'm missing a few parts of the eps and not writing how Naruto totaly kick butt in the 1st ep but yea I think the Yue and Mira might be Mary-sues and I have some grammer mistakes in here tell me and I'll fix it right away!**

**~AFD-chan (AnimeFantasyDreamer01)~**


End file.
